Harry Potter and the Power the Lord's Know Not
by Yaraslava Rada
Summary: Harry Potter discovers a Narnia equivilant...


AN: Alright here goes, I started this story a long while ago and just finally got around to touching it up. Lemme know if you like it.

Its set at the end of Harry's Fifth year, maybe a day or so after Dumbledore revealed the prophecy...

"I solemnly swear that this is the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth. I also solemnly swear that if you don't believe me you should go look for me in a library."

So...I was wandering around one Saturday, minding my own business when I see this Light, yea Light with a capital L, surrounding this door. So, you know, being the curious little boy I was-am. I decided to investigate. And let me tell you, what I found was something scholars would _kill_ for. I found a doorway. What? It's true isn't it? You think I'm crazy don't you? Well don't worry, I think I'm crazy too, so we're ok...right? Well anyways so this doorway...it isn't a doorway. At least not in the traditional sense that it leads into a room, no this doorway led to a _world_. Kind of like that book, whatsit called "Narnia"? Only this world was one of knowledge, ancient knowledge, and ancient knowledge can only be found where?

You still don't get it do you? You can't find ancient knowledge anywhere but in ancient times! I-found-a-doorway-that-led-to-the-past. Of course at the time I had no _idea_ what it was. One minuet I'm standing in the hallway looking at this Glowing door, the next I'm opening said door. I block my eyes from the light, walk through it and BAM! There I am standing in the hall again. Strange I know. I thought it was too. So I shrugged it off as magic at its strangest and continued my wanderings...that is, until it came time for dinner and I walked into the Great Hall to find not one, but FOUR thrones sitting at the staff table. Now something like this doesn't really matter much so, at the time, I, admittedly stupidly, shrugged it off again as something strange but not worth mentioning.

Now it was the shock of a life time to see the four founders in the flesh. I was worried more about my mental health then anything else really, but they managed to calm me down and get me together. They convinced me that I was one of their Heirs and that I just stepped through a door that they planned for someone else to come through. Someone who was the 'Heir of Four' but as I was obviously a Gryffindor I couldn't possible be the one they were looking for, although they didn't use those exact words. So they pushed me off on my merry way.

Unfortunately when I got back no time had passed and I had to eat dinner again. I tried to tell Hermione and Ron what had happened, but they just shared this look like I was slightly barmy, and they shrugged it off as the after-affect of loosing my Godfather. So since my friends didn't, couldn't, believe me I shrugged them off and chalked it up to them being narrow-minded, but you'd think Hermione would have more sense to NOT go along with Ron's thinking. After all, she didn't even know magic really existed until she was 11.

Several nights later, I was rushing down a different hall trying desperately to get away from Filtch unnoticed. I had just rigged up a great prank for the Slytherins when his stupid cat had to come poking around, and well, everyone knows Filtch is never far behind his beloved cat. Not even thinking, I pull open the first unlocked door only to end up back in the hallway. Slightly more cautious, and not seeing the stupid cat or her lover anywhere, I decided I had gone through that door again. Not too far a leap in logic...I'm not THAT dense...really...!

So, I quickly found my way to where the Headmaster's office was in my time, hoping that one of the founders was still up this late at night. And lucky me they all were. They were shocked to see me again, but they shared a secret smile and sat me down to tell me of a prophecy.

"Well... It goes like this..." Helga begins noticing my narrowing-of-the-eyes.

When the School has come to pass

And Evil's at its peek

A thousand years that have past

Are nothing but a wink

Only time shall come and tell

A boy, the heir of four

Others call his unclear knell

But with help he shall soar

The founding four shall train him

And be the help he needs

Where the future once looked dim

Then planted are the seeds

His friends may think him crazy

But to him the false heir shall fall

Heed my words: don't be lazy

For he's the future of us all"

Now lemme tell you, bub. Having one prophecy made about you is more then enough, or so I thought. The thought of a _one thousand_ year-old prophecy about you is super creepy. At first I didn't want to believe it, but...well, you'll see...

"No way...another prophecy about little bloody old me! I can't believe it!" Harry says pacing the length in front of the four founders.

"What do you mean another prophecy?" Rowena asks after they share a look.

"I mean after that whole 'and the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal' and 'either must die at the hands of the other' bull I can't stand another prophesy!" He whispers his voice dangerously low.

"Well, you're it for certain. 'Others call his unclear knell' must mean another prophecy calls for his possible demise. And you are from a thousand years into the future aren't you?" She asks looking him over.

"Of course I am! Then again Fate always has to screw with me doesn't she? Ok whatever. And _how_ can I understand you? I thought you guys talked differently..."

"Oh Godric and Salazar certainly picked up an uneducated style of speech but _some_ of us have reputations to uphold." Two protested 'hey's are cut off as she continues. "Now you are going to stay here and we are going to teach you all we know." She says rubbing her chin. "You'll need a new name. So your Dark Lord can't find out you're you."

"Orion." He whispers. "Call me Orion."

"Why? If I may ask." Helga says with a frown.

"After my Godfather." He mumbles.

"You'll need a last name." She says.

"'I 'as ta star' wi' a O!" Godric calls stepping forward.

"Why?" Harry asks with a frown.

"'Cause all our names star' wi' da same let'er as our firs'!"

"Owlturd."

"What?" Harry, now called Orion, asks, startled.

"Orion Owlturd." Salazar says with a gleam to his eyes that says Harry's not going to like what happens next.

"Yeah! 'Cause yer confidence is shitty!"

"GODRIC!" The two ladies chastise together.

"So you're Mr. Owlturd?" A new voice asks as it comes around the corner.

"Uhm no-I mean yes! I mean...oh damn." He says looking at someone who _has_ to be Malfoy's ancestor.

Oh, and sorry to disappoint anyone who actually reads this and believes Godric's hat was anything other then a mistake. Several stupid combinations, One of Godric's _brilliant_ ideas, a ghost who knew legilimency, and a few bottles of Fire Whiskey. Need I say more?

I spent four years of my life living, training, and fighting along side the founders. Four years is a long time, even to wizard standards, so you can understand when they taught me all they could, how upset I was to have to leave...Not to mention how cool my accent became!

"So...'is be it, hu? I'makes me 'under what I'm going ta do with me life now..." Orion says from his chair in the room.

"Don't for'et ye not be from this time." Godric's silly hat says from his spot on the shelf.

"Yeah _Harry_ ye 'an go to ye other life now that we's done wi'ya." Salazar jokes mock punching his shoulder.

Orion sniffs in mock hurt. "Ye dun' wan' me! I sees how it is. I'll jus' be leavin' then!" He says going to get up only to be knocked back by Godric.

"I wan' ya Ori!" He says with a grin on his face.

"Oh of course ye wan' me G.G.! I'm da only one 'ho le's ya prank me!" He says letting fake tears well up in his eyes.

"Of course!" He says with a childish giggle. "Wha' else could I want ye for?"

At that Orion cries, Helga and Salazar laugh and Rowena rolls her eyes at their antics.

"Well, Now that we are done with you," Rowena starts, in her i-knowist-thou-knowist-i'm-much-smarter-then-thou voice, "you _should_ probably go back to your own time."

"Aww, but 'Ro! 'E can' go!"

"And why is that?" She asks glaring at Godric.

"'Cause we 'aven' said Goo' Bye!"

"Fine." She says with a small smile. "We'll say good bye and then he can return to his rightful time."

"Ye jus' wan'a ge' rid 'o me..." Orion says pouting.

Then they threw me a party and they sent me off with a wave and the knowledge of all four founders and four years of first hand knowledge of their lives.

Unfortunately when I passed through the door my body reverted back to how it looked before I left. As I stood there mourning the loss of my finely tuned body I forgot why it was I wandered back into that door in the first place. Needless to say Filtch caught me and I served detention with him several nights that week. But for all it's worth, I spent more then triple that time wandering around remembering all the good times I spent in the castle. The only real problem being when I expected one of the founders to round a corner and drag me off to do something or other, only to remember that they've been dead for a thousand years.

And that my dear Journal...is the power the-Dark-Lord-knows-not...but I suppose it's the power everyone-knows-not because none know of it...So here I am stuck learning the Ministry's Watered-down version of all the magic I learned _literally_ over a thousand years ago. I really don't know if I'm going to be able to pull this off...then again if Sal heard that he'd probably beat me into the ground...again...I know my father would be proud. This is the greatest prank in the history of HoWa. No really...it _is_ the greatest! None of Godric's corny little pranks have anythin on this. He even agreed. So I guess that's all...

Signing off,

Orion Owlturd a.k.a Harry Potter

AN: Leave me a comment and tell me what you think. It's a one shot. At least for now, I might write the years with the founders but, don't count on it…maybe if I get bored… Anyways if you see any inconsistencies let me know!


End file.
